O meu melhor amigo
by Kyrin
Summary: E quando confundimos os sentimentos pelo nosso melhor amigo? E kd nos confundimos na noite anterior ao nosso casamento?
1. Chapter 1

Entrei na casa da minha avó e logo fui calorosamente cumprimentada por ela. Aquela casa traz-me tão boas recordações, olhei as molduras espelhadas pela entrada da casa: eu em bebé, eu um pouco mais velha talvez já na primária, eu mais crescida, eu faz uns quatro anos, o meu avô, o meu primo, a minha mãe…

-Parece que foi tudo ontem, não é minha querida? Amanhã tudo será diferente, aproveita este dia. Tenho de sair, fica aqui esperando Inuyasha. –Minha avó saiu levando consigo sua mala e eu fiquei ali mais algum tempo lembrando bons momentos.

Fui até ao meu antigo quarto e sentei na cama onde ainda minhas antigas bonecas e bonecos estavam. Peguei naquela que me lembro ser a minha favorita, pois era quase da minha altura quando a recebi, olhei-a e que boas recordações me trouxe: eu e Inuyasha brincando de pai e mãe…

Olhei em volta o quarto e ouvi algo piar e lembrei o velho pássaro de minha avó, acho que lhe chamei de colorido, por ter tantas cores! Saí do quarto e fui até a varanda onde ele estava. Parei a olhar tudo o que se passava fora daquela minha realidade, olhei a rua e pude ainda ver duas crianças brincando em suas bicicletas rindo e conversando. Não… era apenas mais uma boa memória que tinha: Inuyasha e eu brincando com nossas bicicletas.

-Oi – Disse uma voz do lado de fora da varanda.

-AI, QUE SUSTO INUYASHA!

-Calma! Estavas a olhar para o quê? – Perguntou.

-Nada, estava só lembrando nossas brincadeiras!

-E não me vai abrir a porta não? –Disse ele brincando.

Corri a lhe abrir a porta e logo lhe dei um forte abraço apertado, como sabe bem ficar aqui agarrada a ele envolvida em seus fortes mas ternos braços… Como é bom seu perfume e seu toque! NÃO, Kagome o que é isso? Você vai casar amanhã, não pode ter esses pensamentos! E logo com seu melhor amigo! Mas é bem verdade que sabe bem…

-Kagome, vocês está bem? – Perguntou Inuyasha ainda me abrançando.

-Sim, estou. Gosto tanto de você, sabe isso não sabe? – Perguntei olhando-o nos olhos.

-Eu também gosto muito de você…

-Então vem comigo.

Peguei em sua mão e o levei a passear ali por perto da casa de minha avó.

-Aqui era onde as gatas de rua vinha ter seus gatinhos, e nós vínhamos aqui apanha-los!

– Disse Inuyasha apontando para o buraco onde eles normalmente ficavam.

-Pois era! – Disse entusiasticamente!

-Venha, acho que sei de um sitio… - Disse Inuyasha pegando em minha mão…

Levou-me a um sitio onde só havia ervas daninhas bem altas e procurou um sitio com menos e senta-mos.

-Tão boas lembranças… - Disse me olhando nos olhos, e tantas borbuletas senti esvoaçarem no meu estômago!

-É verdade. Lembra daquela vez que finjimos ser inspectores e andamos a remexer nas roxas a procura de bichos e provas de crimes com luvas de cozinha calçadas?

-E quando todos os nossos amigos se juntavam a nós e jogávamos de esconde esconde?

-Xiii! Tanta batota que fazíamos!

Continuamos ali durante muito tempo, recordando tudo…

-Você tem certeza que quer casar com Kouga? –Perguntou Inuyasha pegando em minha mão, senti meu coração dar um pulo quando ele me tocou. Ai que vontade de o beijar! Mas não KAGOME, você vai casar amanhã!

-Sim. Eu o amo muito…

Fez-se silencio durante algum tempo.

-Lembra aquela carta que escrevemos juntos faz uns anos? – Perguntou Inu.

-Aquela para aquela rapariga de quem gostava? A Kikyou? – Perguntei.

-Sim essa mesma carta e mesma rapariga… Eu nunca lha entreguei, fiquei com medo e todo esse tempo tenho-a guardado.

-Já nem lembrava!

-Eu encontrei Kikyou e nos começamos nos encontrando…

-E não contou nada pra mim! – Senti uma dor enorme no peito, e uma vontade enorme de o abraçar, de o beijar, de lhe tocar… Senti de repente um calor enorme e as lágrimas chegando aos meus olhos. Não chora, vai Kagome… Porquê essa reação? Ele é seu amigo, quantas namoradas já teve?

-Pois… Nós…. Er… estamos namorando… - Disse ele ficando vermelho! Se controla Kagome, de certeza que nem vai durar nem mais que dois dias!- Faz amanha uma semana que namoramos… - O QUÊ? Tentei me controlar e simplesmente disse:

-Que bom e porque não disse antes?

-Você andava ocupada com seu casamento! Você tem mesmo a certeza que quer casar?

-Porquê essa pergunta?

-Acho que é normal, só quero o seu bem!

-Sim, eu amo Kouga, e sim vou casar com ele… - Senti que o mundo desmoronava e tudo caía e não mais merecia continuar vivendo… que está acontecendo comigo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Brigada pelos reviews **

**Para a Miss-Stripes, não faço intenções de matar ninguém…**

**Só a dizer que todos os sítios que descrevi até agora não são imaginários, são reais…**

Voltei para casa já bem tarde, o que é que se passava comigo? Vou casar amanhã com um homem fantástico! Fui até ao meu quarto onde estava pendurado o meu vestido, ele era lindo!

Sentei na cama e fiquei ali olhando para ele… dei comigo a pensar como seria amanhã... a musica tocando e eu começando a entrar levando na mão meu lindo bouquet. Um passo, e outro, devagar me dirigindo para o altar, todos os olhos postos em mim… Meu noivo já lá está esperando, ainda não me olhou e ouço alguém dizer baixinho para a pessoa ao seu lado "Ela está linda, e ele está tão nervoso…", mais a frente uma outra voz comenta "Quem diria, depois de tantos anos…" chego perto de meu noivo, que só ai olha para mim, ele se vira devagar:

-Inuyasha? Que está fazendo aqui? – Volto a mim, á realidade do meu quarto…

"Inuyasha? Porque pensei em Inuyasha?" já não percebo nada… À minha frente varias fotos, eu e Inuyasha, eu dando um beijo na cara de Inuyasha… Pego numa em que ele está alegremente sorrindo e fico olhando o brilho de seus olhos… Ao lado daquela foto encontra-se uma de mim com Kouga, como ele é lindo! Pouso a moldura que tinha na mão e me deixo cair para trás em minha cama…

_-Kouga __aceitas casar com Kagome e prometes ama-la e respeita-la, na alegria e na tristeza na saude e na doença ate que a morte os separe? _

_-Sim, aceito… - Disse Kouga olhando nos olhos da rapariga, com um enorme sorriso._

_-Kagome __aceitas casar comKouga e prometes ama-la e respeita-la, na alegria e na tristeza na saude e na doença ate que a morte os separe? _

_Uma voz dentro dela queria dizer que não… Tentou desesperadamente fugir, tentou gritar, correr… qualquer coisa mas apenas saiu:_

_-Sim…_

_-Alguém se opõe a este casamento? – A rapariga olhou para todos os seus familiares e amigos procurando encontrar Inuyasha ali sentado e gritando que a amava e que ela não podia casar com Kouga… Mas não o viu…_

_-Declaro-os…_

_-NÃÃÃOOOO. – As portas da igreja se abriram de rompante e Inuyasha entrou gritando. _

Acordei sobressaltada, não tinha passado de um sonho…

-Kagome, que se passa com você? Porquê tudo isso com Inuyasha… Estarei misturando os meus sentimentos? Sim é o mais provável, eu gosto de Inuyasha apenas e só como amigo, meu melhor amigo… - Disse para mim mesma. Tentei dormir novamente, tinha que ter uma boa noite de sonho para estar linda em meu casamento…

O casamento será só as 16 horas, hora estranha realmente… Acordei na manhã seguinte com o meu telemóvel a tocar e fui atender:

-Sim?

_-Oi Kagome, como você está? Pronta para seu casamento? – Disse Inu do outro lado._

-Claro! Nervosa, mas estou bem…

_-Abre a porta de sua casa… - E desligou o telemóvel…_

"-Que estranho…" – Pensei… Fui até à porta da minha casa e abri. Um enorme embrulho me esperava, empurrei para casa, como é pesado! Abri-o e de lá:

-SURPRESA! – Era Inuyasha com um peluche nas mãos…

-Inu?

-Um peluche. Queria apenas surpreende-la! – Disse Inuyasha me entregando o peluche.

-Obrigado… - Senti as lágrimas virem aos olhos e algo me empurrou para os braços de Inuyasha, fiquei ali bastante tempo e ainda abraçando-o olhei-o nos olhos e sem perceber como nossos lábios se uniram num beijo longo e terno…

-Kagome? – Disse me afastando.

-Desculpa, foi sem intenção… - Rapidamente me afastei e senti as lágrimas caírem por minha cara.

-Kagome você vai-se casar…!

-Inu, eu te amo… -Senti as palavras voarem de minha boca e rapidamente me arrependi.

-Mas eu gosto de Kikyou.

-Você a ama? – O que se passa comigo? As palavras saem de minha boca e meu corpo não reage da forma que eu quero…

-Kagome… Você vai-se casar hoje! Se você não se importa com o seu casamento, eu preocupo-me com os sentimentos de Kikyou…

-Inuyasha… Eu não sei o que está acontecendo…

-Então descobra rápido… Seu casamento é as 16 horas, pense bem… E conte pra Kouga o que aconteceu…

-Mas…

-Adeus Kagome… - Abriu a porta e saiu.

E agora? O que faço? Kouga, tenho que lhe contar. Saí de casa e comecei a conduzir… Ainda era cedo. Conduzi e conduzi e dei comigo perto de um sitio onde eu e Inu íamos quando precisávamos pensar, ficávamos horas ali sem dizer nada, apenas desfrutando de tudo o que nos rodeava: o mar, o céu, a calma…

Fui até lá… Fiquei muito tempo ali e decidi:

-Vou casar com Kouga, Inuyasha não me ama… Mas sei que tenho uma coisa a fazer antes…

Entrei em meu carro e fui até ao apartamento de Kouga, bati a porta e ele perguntou do outro lado:

-Quem é?

-Eu, Kouga…

-Kagozinha… Dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento… - Disse do outro lado da porta.

-Preciso muito te contar uma coisa…

Ele abriu a porta e me beijou muito ternamente, sim é com ele que me vou casar e serei feliz para sempre, mas tenho que lhe contar de Inu…

-Kouga, eu te amo… - Disse.

-E eu a ti. – Ele me beijou novamente. – Mas você precisava falar comigo?

-Sim…

-Você está chorando? Discutiu com Inuyasha não foi? Eu vi ele à bocado, nem me falou estava de tão mau humor...

-Sim, nós discutimos...

-E o que me queria contar?

-Nada, queria apenas ve-lo e ter a certeza queiria casar comigo.

-Claro que sim.

-Bom, vou indo. Não quero chegar atrasada. - Ele me beijou e me abraçou bem forte. Comecei caminhando para a porta e saí, a porta se fechou atras de mim. "Porque não disse nada? É melhor não dizer nada certo?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Kagome? – Ouvi a porta atrás de mim se abrir, era Kouga.

-Sim?

-Porque você ficou aí parada? – Me virei para ele.

-Kouga, eu amo Inuyasha e não posso casar com você, simplesmente não posso porque se não nenhum de nós seria feliz. – Senti as palavras saírem da minha boca e tapei a boca com as mãos. Sem saber o que fazer comecei a correr e saí dali sem ouvir nada do que Kouga quisesse dizer.

Quando dei por mim estava já a porta de minha casa, não sei como lá fui ter e o que aconteceu.

Deitei-me no sofá e ali fiquei… Algum tempo depois meu telefone tocou, e eu atendi:

_-KAGOME! O QUE VOCÊ FOI FAZER? VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ BEM, OLHE O ESCANDALO!_

-Mas pai…

_-NADA DE MAS, VA PEDIR DESCULPAS A KOUGA E CASE COM ELE! _

-NÃO. - Desliguei o telefone e arranquei o fio do telefone da parede para que não tocasse mais. Logo meu telemóvel tocou e eu o desliguei… A ultima coisa que quero agora é ter de dar explicações. Será que Inu já sabe? Olhei o relógio, eram 13 horas.

Fiquei ali bastante tempo, andando de um lado para o outro. Bateram à porta e fiquei imóvel, não queria ter de falar com ninguém, olhei novamente o relógio, eram 17:30, perdi a noção das horas a passar.

-Kagome, abre a porta… Eu não venho te dar nenhum sermão. Aconteceu uma coisa… com Inuyasha. – Era minha mãe, senti a tensão sobre a sua voz do outro lado da porta.

Fui abrir. Ela entrou e me abraçou:

-Kagome, você tem que estar calma.

- Que aconteceu? – A empurrei para ela me enfrentar. – Mãe?

-Inuyasha ia a caminho de seu casamento e teve um grave acidente. Ele está internado no hospital onde eu trabalho, agora já está bem. Ele pode acordar a qualquer momento…

"Inuyasha? Acidente?" as lágrimas corriam de meus olhos…

-Eu te levo lá. – Disse minha mãe.

Peguei em seu braço e a arrastei rapidamente para o carro.

-Kagome, sei o quanto você gosta dele. Ele não pode receber visitas, mas como eu trabalho lá pode ser que consiga que você entre.

Não consegui dizer nada o resto do caminho, fui olhando lá fora e imaginando o quanto Inuyasha me odeia e agora nem lhe posso pedir desculpas.

Chegamos no hospital e minha mãe me levou até um medico e ficou falando com ele:

-Kagome, seria melhor você não entrar. – Disse o medico apos algum tempo.- O estado dele… pelo menos até acordar.

-Não, eu vou entrar. Eu tenho que ficar com ele, se não me deixa entrar eu entro na mesma, a mal. Se ele acordar eu prometo que ele nem me vai ver, visto que ele me odeia.

-Você gosta mesmo dele. Venha, eu a levo lá.

Começou me levando até ao quarto onde Inuyasha estava.

-É aqui… Ele está só dormindo, um sono normal. Trate de não o acordar.- Disse o medico, e foi embora. Abri lentamente a porta e vi Inuyasha ali deitado.

Fui até ao pé dele e fiquei olhando para ele, como ele conseguia ser lindo mesmo com aquela ligadura na cabeça! Puxei um banco que estava na entrada do quarto e sentei-me junto dele…

-Kagome? Porque você fez isto? Seu casamento… - Inuyasha começou balbuciando coisas sem nexo, ele sempre falou enquanto dormia desde pequeno. Parece estar-se lembrando do que aconteceu.

– Não dá, tem de acabar. Não dá para ficarmos juntos… - Disse Inuyasha.

O quê? Inuyasha? Porquê você disse isso? Seriam essas suas verdadeiras intenções quando foi embora de minha casa? Acabar connosco? Com nossa amizade? Senti uma dor enorme, senti que a vida não valia mais a pena. Mas tenho de continuar aqui, com Inuyasha quero esclarecer tudo quando ele acordar, mesmo que seja para ele me dizer que não dá mais…

**E agora…? Ele ia acabar com Kagome. Será que ela fez bem em acabar o casamento? O que acontecerá quando ele acordar?**

**Vaneia --- E agora? Desta parte não sabias tu. Ainda achas que sabes o final? XPP**

**Brigada pelos reviews e brigada à Vaneia pela ajuda que me tem dado na correcção das fics…**


	4. Chapter 4

Fiquei ali horas seguidas esperando que ele acordasse, o medico bateu na porta e disse:

-é hora da visita vão começar a chegar pessoas… - E logo foi embora.

"Você não pode ser vista, vão começar a chegar pessoas e a fazer perguntas. Melhor esconder" fui me esocnder na casa de banho do quarto, dentro da banheira para ter a certeza que mesmo que alguém entrasse não me via.

Passado algum tempo começou chegando pessoas: a mãe e o pai dele, os amigos… Fiquei ali ouvindo o que cada um lhe dizia (entretanto ele acordou). Quando já todos tinham ido embora ouvi entrar outra pessoa...

-Inuyasha como você esta?

-Bem Ki. Agora já estou muito bem! – Ki? Seria Kikyou? Não a vejo faz anos!

-Inu, você falava sério quando disse que ia acabar com tudo? –Estaria ela falando de mim?

-Sim, a minha palavra mantem-se! –Senti como ele falava a sério

-Não Inu, não faz isso. Você gosta tanto…

-Não, acredite que será o melhor. – Ele cortou-lhe a palavra. O telemóvel dela tocou e ela teve que sair dali à pressa.

Conversa mais estranha, provavelmente estariam falando de mim. Que ele ia acabar com nossa amizade. O pouco que lembro de Kikyou é que ela me odiava e agora tentou dissuadir Inuyasha? Ela está muito diferente!

E agora como vou sair daqui? Devagar, sai da banheira e espreitei pela porta, Inuyasha estava deitado e de olhos fechados. Esperei mais um pouco para poder sair dali, queria ir para casa e pensar sobre tudo e me preparar para ouvir Inuyasha dizer que não queria mais continuar comigo.

Quando me pareceu que ele já dormia comecei saindo bem devagar… Consegui sair sem ser vista.

Sai do hospital e fui até minha casa. Tomei um banho e fui até a cozinha para comer qualquer coisa, em cima da mesa estava uma carta… Abri-a e comecei a ler:

"Esta deve ser uma das ultimas e poucas oportunidades que tenho para te dizer tudo o que sempre quis…

Odeio a maneira como o teu cabelo te cai sobre a cara. Odeio a maneira como passas a mão sobre o cabelo para o puxar para trás. Odeio o teu sorriso, odeio todos os pequenos pormenores pelos quais tu nem dás. Isto é tudo o que odeio adorar em ti.

Acredita que nunca saberás o que é amar assim. Gosto de ti faz tanto tempo… e não me arrependo de nada foi contigo que aprendi a dar valor a muita coisa, e agora restam-me essas memorias que me deixam viver na ilusão de que tudo isto não passou de um sonho."

"Foi esta a carta que eu e Inuyasha escrevemos para Kikyou, porque será que isto está aqui? Ele deve ter deixado cá, deve ter vindo cá, ele tem a chave de minha casa." Alguém bateu a porta e fui abrir, era minha mãe outra vez:

-Fui ao quarto de Inuyasha mas você não estava lá e pensei em vir aqui procura-la. Como você esta?

Encolhi os ombros como resposta:

-Acho que Inuyasha ia acabar com nossa amizade. – Minha mãe era minha melhor amiga, não tenho medo de lhe contar nada disto.

-Eu não te dei, nem vou dar nenhum sermão por ter acabado com seu casamento, de certa forma eu sabia que você iria fazer isso. Você sempre gostou de Inuyasha.

-Sim… Tenho de voltar lá para falar com ele. Vem comigo?

-Não, tenho outras coisas para fazer.

Meti a carta dentro do bolso e conduzi até ao hospital e procurei o tal medico que me deixara entrar e mais uma vez ele me deixou entrar.

Entrei no quarto de Inuyasha e ele estava dormindo, não o quis acordar. Olhei para o relógio, era hora da visita tive que me esconder mais uma vez na banheira para não ver ninguém…

A mãe e o pai, os amigos, as amigas… todos vieram ve-lo menos Kikyou, que estranho. Quando a visitas acabaram ouvi Inuyasha dizer:

-Bom, vou tomar um banho, sei que não devia mas não quero que mais enfermeira nenhuma me venha dar banho como se fosse uma criança!

"O QUÊ? E AGORA?"


	5. O Fim

Ouvi Inuyasha dizer:

-Bom, vou tomar um banho, sei que não devia mas não quero que mais enfermeira nenhuma me venha dar banho como se fosse uma criança!

"O QUÊ? E AGORA?" E ali estava eu dentro da banheira, escondida. Eu já devia ter falado com ele mas não queria que as outras pessoas que o foram visitar me fizessem perguntas ou olhassem de lado.

Ouvi os passos de Inuyasha cada vez mais perto, parou estava mesmo perto, puxou a cortina da banheira para trás:

-KAGOME?

-Oi! Quer que eu dê banho?

-Porque é que você está dentro da banheira? Não devia estar com seu marido? – Disse enfurecido.

-Ham? Marido? – Será que não lhe contaram?

-Sim, marido! Oh, sai da banheira… - Me deu a mão para eu sair, a atitude dele me surpreendeu, pensei que fosse gritar ou assim.

-É uma longa história…

-Tenho tempo, começa a contar…

Contei-lhe a história toda desde que ele saiu de minha casa, saltei a parte de Kikyou não queria que ele soubesse que eu já sabia que ele iria acabar comigo.

-E então não casou? – Perguntou.

-Não. Não podia magoar Kouga, não era justo. Mas não lhe peço que fique comigo e esqueça Kikyou. – Tive esperança que ele me olhasse nos olhos e me dissesse que podia pedir o que quisesse que ele faria, mas não. Ficou ali à mesma a olhar o nada e então eu disse:

-Eu ouvi você dizer pra Kikyou que iria acabar…

-E acabei…! – Disse ele.

-Acabou? Mas nem falou comigo!

-Para quê? Preciso de sua autorização para acabar com Kikyou? – Coitado, o acidente fez-lhe mal…

-Kikyou? Você ia acabar com nossa amizade lembra?

-Não, eu ia acabar com Kikyou! É o que dá você ficar ouvindo conversa alheia… Eu ia acabar com Kikyou! – O meu coração saltou, ainda há esperança!

-Porque acabou com Kikyou? – Arrisquei perguntar.

-Porque… na verdade… eu…- A gaguejar? Ele só gagueja quando é algo sério…- não gostava dela!

-Só isso?

-Sim, o que mais haveria de ser?

-Não sei… Poderia ter começado a gostar de outra pessoa… - Esperança continua a não morrer.

-Não, não comecei… - E morreu de vez, não vale a pena. Ele não nunca irá ficar comigo…

- Sua proposta ainda está de pe? – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Qual proposta?

-Do banho. De me dar banho?

-O quê?

Ele inclinou-se e me beijou...

-Eu não comecei a gostar de ninguém, eu continuo amando a mesma pessoa… você. Lembra da carta que escrevemos para Kikyou à alguns anos? Eu menti, a carta na realidade era para ti mas eu não ganhei coragem para ta dar.

-Eu a tenho aqui, ela estava em minha casa. –Tirei a carta do bolso.

-Fui eu que a deixei lá. Não leu o verso?

-Não.- Tirei a carta do envelope e li no verso "Quando ler isto, provavelmente já estará casada ou assim, mas fique sabendo que te amo… para sempre" Senti uma lágrima cair por minha face.

Mais uma vez ele me beijou e disse:

-E sua proposta?

-O único problema é que tenho de ir contigo lá para dentro, E a banheira é pequena!

-E depois?

**_O Fim_**

**E eles viveram felizes para sempre…**

**Eu já sabia mais ou menos o que havia de escrever mas adorei a ideia do banho dada pela SraKouga. Muito abrigada pela ideia que deu...**

**Brigadão pelos reviwes**


End file.
